Big Time Stranded
by phoooo550
Summary: The boys find out that they get to go to Hawaii for a week, but nothing ever goes as planned. After their plane crashes, things take a turn for the worse, and it doesn't look like they're getting rescued anytime soon. No slash! Please review!
1. Hawaii

**A/N: Me again! I've decided to write a multi-chapter story, it shouldn't be more than 4 or 5 chapters though. Hope you like, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"CARLOS! Wake up!" James burst into the bedroom that Kendall and Carlos shared, "You too Kendall! We slept in, it's almost 9:00!"

The two boys immediately leaped out of bed with horrified looks on their faces. Gustavo had told them to be at the studio by 7:00, and as you can see they are a tad bit late. "Gustavo is gonna kill us!" Kendall shrieked.

All three boys raced down the swirly slide, not even caring to change clothes. Logan was already downstairs, anxious to leave and avoid being any more tardy than they already were. Not that it mattered. Gustavo would kill them either way.

"Let's go!" Logan yelled, panicking more and more with every second. All four boys raced down the stairs, still wearing their pajamas, and sprinted all the way to Rocque Records.

They ran through the studio doors, and were greeted by a very angry Gustavo. "WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Gustavo bellowed the second he saw the boys.

"The power went out last night, so our alarms didn't go off." Logan said, trying to pretend that he wasn't completely terrified of Gustavo right now.

"I asked you to be here so early because I had a surprise for you! But no! The four dogs are too ungrateful to show up on time, even when I try to do something nice for them!"

"Did you say surprise?" Carlos asked, completely ignoring Gustavo's frustration.

"YES! But I don't think I'm going to give it to you now!" Gustavo yelled, his face turning bright red.

"Aw come on Gustavo! It's not our fault that we're late! The power went out!" James complained, putting on his best puppy dogface.

Apparently it worked, because Gustavo's face returned to it's normal color and he said, "You dogs are going to…HAWAII!"

All four boys stood there for a moment in shock, and then they burst out into a fit a yelling and cheering.

"We really get to go to Hawaii?" Kendall asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes! You dogs are going to perform a small concert on Waikiki beach, and then, me being the wonderful boss that I am, you get to stay there for the rest of the week!"

The boys all joined in for some more cheering until Gustavo said, "BE QUIET! You dogs have to stay here all day so we can prepare for your concert, which is in two days! And since you were nearly two ours late, you have to stay _three _hours longer!"

The boys all groaned, but deep down they didn't really care. They got to go to _Hawaii. _Staying in the studio all day was completely worth it.

"So, Me and Kelly are flying there tonight so we can help set things up for your concert. You four, plus Katie and Mrs. Knight, are flying up tomorrow morning at 8:00. So don't be late this time!" Gustavo yelled.

And with that, all of them went into the recording booth and began to work on all of the songs they would be singing for the concert. They did this for nearly four hours, and then Gustavo let them go on a late lunch break.

The boys usually walked to the corndog stand across the street, and today was no exception. Carlos practically ran there, he hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night, and he was starving. He ordered three corndogs, everyone else only ordering one.

"Can you believe that we're going to Hawaii?" Carlos asked, still extremely excited.

"Barely! Man, it's going to be so awesome!" James said.

They all went and sat on a park bench, receiving strange looks from everyone since they were wearing their pajamas in broad daylight.

"Maybe we should have changed clothes before we left." Kendall said, chuckling.

After scarfing down their corndogs, they all headed back to the studio. They continued working for about another four or so hours, and then Gustavo finally let them go home.

Before they left, Gustavo said, "Remember, your flight is leaving at exactly 8:00! You need to be there by 7:00! My pilot will be waiting for you when you get there to handle your bags and such."

"Did you say _your _pilot?" Logan asked, being the only one to notice.

"Yes, you boys will be flying in on my private jet, so don't break anything!"

The boys all looked at each other in disbelief. They got to go to Hawaii _and _they got to fly there in a private jet! This day couldn't get any better.

"So…see you in Hawaii boys!" Gustavo said with a smile. Carlos ran up and hugged him, much to Gustavo's disgust.

Gustavo left to go get Kelly, whom he had given the day off to pack, so they would make their flight in time.

The boys walked home, still excited out of their wits.

When they walked back into apartment 2J, Mrs. Knight was already packing. She must have already been told.

"Mom, can you believe that we get to go to Hawaii?" Kendall asked his mother happily.

"I'm just as excited as you are! Now go start packing so you can get to bed early! You boys are getting up at 6:00 tomorrow!" Mrs. Knight said, causing all four boys to groan.

But they did as they were told and packed enough clothes to last them for the week. Then they all actually went to bed. They were exhausted from the continuous singing they had been doing all day, so it didn't take too long for them to fall asleep.

Getting up in the morning wasn't too difficult either. They were all so excited that they hardly noticed how tired they were.

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast around 6:15, leaving them plenty of time to get to the airport.

They ended up leaving the Palm Woods by 6:30, and arriving at the airport just before 7:00.

Like Gustavo had said, a man dressed in a pilot's uniform was waiting for them when they arrived. He took their bags and led them toward wherever the plane was. When the boys saw the plane, their mouths dropped open in awe. It wasn't big, but it was incredibly expensive looking.

The inside was even fancier, the seats were huge and leaned back as far as you wanted, and there were even small high definition TV's in front of each one.

Toward the back of the plane there was a large tray filled with all kinds of delicious foods. There were even some corndogs, which made Carlos extremely giddy.

This was going to be a great flight.

Mrs. Knight and Katie sat toward the front, while Kendall and Logan sat behind them, and James and Carlos sat behind _them._

All of them were helping themselves to the luxuries of the plane, when the pilot spoke over the loudspeaker, "Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to be flying with you all today. I'm going to have to ask you to sit down and fasten your seatbelts during takeoff. I'll let you know when you may freely move about the cabin again. And I will be your only pilot today, so just let me know if you need anything!"

The loudspeaker clicked off and everyone sat down and buckled up as they were told. Logan leaned over to Kendall and asked, "Isn't there supposed to be a back up pilot or something? I mean I've never seen a real airplane be flown with just one pilot."

"Logan, calm down. I'm sure that this guy knows what he's doing. And besides, this plane is way smaller than a normal plane, so it's probably easier to fly or something." Kendall replied with confidence.

As he finished his sentence, the plane started moving and the it was airborne in no time. Everything was going smoothly, and the pilot gave them the okay to get up and do as they please.

Typically, Kendall turned the hockey game on his television, James went to the lavatory to fix his hair, Carlos headed straight for the food table, and Logan started reading his new book.

Within a few minutes they were all settled in, Carlos and James had returned to their seats and were now playing some sort of video game on their televisions.

Mrs. Knight had gone back to sleep, trying to get her required amount, and Katie was playing an intense game of Castle Bashers.

Everything was going completely fine. Later on, the pilot announced that they were halfway there, causing the boys to all break out singing "Halfway There".

When they were done singing, they went back to their activities without a care in the world.

It was only a few minutes later that the plane began to shake violently.

Logan, being the panicky person that he is, began to hyperventilate. Kendall reassured him that it was only turbulence, which calmed Logan down very quickly.

But when it happened again, worse than the time before, Logan wanted to go check with the pilot to make sure everything was okay. He had never really been a huge fan of flying, so he wanted to be sure that everything was going according to plan.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way toward the front of the plane. As he slid open the door leading to the cockpit, he peeked inside. It appeared that the pilot had his eyes fixed forward, focusing on the flight.

Logan walked in and asked, "Hey, is everything okay? I don't mean to bother you but I'm just a little concerned about all the bumpiness."

When he received no response, he walked up to the man in the chair and realized that he was unconscious.

At first, Logan thought that the man had been sleeping, so he tried to shake him awake. When he did not wake up, Logan began to panic. He shook him harder and harder, trying tot get any response at all.

No luck.

Logan lifted a shaky hand and brought his fingers to the mans neck.

No pulse.

Logan was almost in tears at this point. He and his best friends were on a plane in the middle of the ocean with a pilot who was no longer living. Things could not get much worse.

Logan figured that the man must have had a heart attack or a stroke or something. People don't just die out of nowhere.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. He had to go tell his friends that they were probably all going to plummet to their death in a few moments. Just great.

He scurried out of the cockpit and said frantically, "Guys! The pilot is…he's…he-"

"Spit it out Logan!" Katie said. She never was very patient.

"He's dead." Logan said, barely being able to choke the last word out.

"Oh please. He can't really be dead." Kendall said, obviously not believing him.

"Then go check for yourself!" Logan said, still incredibly frantic. Anyone would be in a situation like this.

Kendall put a smirk on his face and casually walked into the cockpit. When he came back, his face wore a similar expression to Logan's.

"Guys. He's…he…dead." Kendall stuttered out, not even bothering to care about his improper use of grammar.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos and James yelled simultaneously.

Just after they said that the plane started to nosedive, sending everyone to the ground. Everyone was panicking about the pilot so much that they didn't think to put on their seatbelts.

Carlos winced in pain as he hit the ground. He turned to his right and saw his helmet, so he quickly grabbed it and strapped it on his head.

The plane dove even more, and was now practically going straight down. James' face was smashed up against a window, so he saw how close they were to hitting the water.

He barely even had time to scream before the nose of the plane made contact with the salty ocean water. Everyone inside was jostled around every which way.

Carlos looks to his left and sees the plane practically about to split in two. He hears a loud noise, and the next thing he knows he is being thrown around again.

His head bangs into something hard, and he blacks out within seconds.

**Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! And PLEASE review, it makes my day! Hope you liked it! (:**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed! Even if you just read it, I still love you! Seriously, your reviews make my day. That being said, here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

As his eyes fluttered open, only one thought came into his head. _Gustavo is going to kill us._

I mean sure it wasn't their fault, it's not like they killed the pilot themselves, but Gustavo would find some way to blame them for completely destroying his plane.

Not to mention that the boys were going to be _extremely _late, if they ever even showed up at all.

Then he took in his surroundings. He was in the water, the wrecked plane somewhere off to his left. But then he noticed something. He didn't see his friends anywhere.

That was when he started to panic.

And Carlos Garcia was not one to panic.

He started looking around frantically, trying to find anyone. His friends _had _to be okay. That was when he saw a small wave of motion out of the corner of his eye.

Off to his right, a mess of blonde hair bobbed up and down along with the waves. It was Kendall.

Carlos smiled instantly, and began to swim over to his friend as fast as he could. Until he noticed the unmistakable pain in his wrist. He knew it was broken the second he felt it, he had broken enough bones in his lifetime to know exactly what it felt like.

But he had to keep going, he had to get to Kendall no matter how much it hurt. So he pathetically paddled over to his friend using only his left arm, and reached him within a few minutes.

Kendall barely even noticed Carlos swim up. Katie was clinging onto his shirt, and Kendall was a little preoccupied with trying to calm her down.

Carlos hadn't noticed her before from so far away, but he was glad to know that both of them seemed to be okay for the most part.

"Carlos!" Katie yelled as she spotted the Latino boy.

Kendall's head jerked around, and when he saw his friend floating there in the water, he could not have been any more relieved.

He swam over to Carlos and gave the boy an enormous hug. "I am _so _glad to see you!" Kendall said, overjoyed.

"That makes two of us! But we've gotta find the other guys and Mrs. Knight, I _need_ to know that they're okay." Carlos said, his face filled with worry.

Kendall nodded in agreement and said, "Maybe they're over by the plane?"

The three of them swam over toward the plane, Carlos ignoring the pain in his wrist for the time being. All he cared about right now was his friends.

Katie was much calmer now that Carlos was there, and she had finally let go of Kendall's shirt.

When they all reached the plane, they were relieved to see James floating near the aircraft's door.

"Guys!" James exclaimed when he saw everyone, "Man, I was so worried!"

"So were we!" Carlos said, "Have you seen Logan or Mrs. Knight?"

"No. Let's check on the other side of the plane though, I thought I heard something over there."

With no hesitation, they were all frantically swimming around the back of the plane, and all of them let out a huge sigh of relief when they saw both Logan and Mrs. Knight floating next to the wing of the plane.

"Is everyone okay?" Mrs. Knight asked, her motherly instincts never skipping a beat.

"For the most part." Kendall said, "You guys alright too?"

"Yeah, but just in case, I want to try and go back in the plane and see if there's a first aid kit or something. You never know when we're gonna need one." Logan said. Safety was always number one with him.

"Okay sweetie, but be careful." Mrs. Knight said, knowing that they probably would need a first aid kit at some point in time, so she didn't bother arguing.

"I'll go with you." Kendall said, and the two of them swam in through where the plane had basically split in two.

A few minutes later, they both came back, Logan clutching a first aid kit in his hand.

"Okay, so any idea where we are?" Carlos asked, realizing that this was the main issue at hand.

"I'm not sure, but I think I see an island way off in the distance there." James pointed out.

Everyone looked in the direction James was referring to, and squinted to try and see the island. Sure enough, James was right, there was a tiny island probably a few miles away.

"Well, we should start swimming now if we want to get there before it's dark." Katie said.

And with that, all of them made there way in the direction of the island, realizing that it was going to be a while before they got there.

No one seemed to notice Carlos' awkward swimming, and they reached the island in a few hours.

When they walked up onto the sandy shore, all of them were completely exhausted. Swimming could really tire you out, especially when swimming such a long distance.

Logan plopped the first aid kit down on the sand and asked, "So, any injuries?"

Kendall looked down at his shoulder, noticing a large gash. It wasn't too bad, but it may need a couple of stitches. Stitches that could not currently be provided

Logan also noticed Kendall's wound, and he quickly walked over too him to examine it.

"It's not horrible, but I definitely need to clean it up and put on a bandage. You can't risk getting it infected until we can get real medical treatment." That being said, Logan dragged Kendall over to where he had dropped the kit, and began to treat Kendall's wound.

Carlos figured that now would be a good time to speak up, so he said, "Um...Logan? I think my wrist is broken." Logan immediately looked up from what he was doing, and walked over to Carlos after applying Kendall's bandage.

He carefully grabbed Carlos' right wrist and began to carefully examine it.

Carlos winced a little, it did hurt pretty bad. "Well it's definitely broken. I think that you fractured your radius, but there is not way to tell for sure without x-rays. I'll try to put a splint on it or something, but it won't do much. Just try not to move it, okay?" Logan said, Carlos understanding nearly none of Logan's medical talk.

"Really Logan? I kind of wanted to wiggle it around the rest of the day, but if I'm not allowed, then I guess I won't." Carlos said, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"I'm serious Carlos! If it starts to heal while the bone is still out of place, then your arm could be messed up forever! Now that I think about it, I might have to try and set the bone before it does start to heal."

The second Carlos heard 'try and set the bone', he ran. He wasn't smart, but he knew that setting the bone meant putting it back into place, which meant excruciating pain. And he hated pain.

So he ran. He ran into the jungle behind them and did not stop until he couldn't hear the boy's voices screaming after him anymore. And he did not plan on coming out until he was forced to.

This could be a while…

-Page Break-

Gustavo paced around his hotel room frantically. He had been doing this for nearly an hour now. The airport had just called and said that the boy's pilot had radioed in that he needed help, something about chest pains. When the dispatcher had tried to talk to the man, they got no response even though the pilot had left the intercom on.

Due to the fact that the intercom _was _left on, the dispatcher heard everything. He heard Logan asking the man what was wrong, he heard everything being thrown around the plane like crazy, and he heard the screams.

The man on the phone said that they were sending out a search party, but they truthfully had nearly no idea where the boys were.

Gustavo had immediately called Kelly and told her everything. She joined him in the room connected to her's, and plopped herself down on his bed. She had no idea what to do.

Kelly felt like she should be doing something, yet she knew that there was nothing they _could_ do. All they could do was sit and wait for the search party to call if they found anything.

And that could be a while.

She could tell that Gustavo was really broken up about all of this. He would never admit that he liked the dogs, but it was so obvious that he did. She felt bad for him really.

And Kelly loved them just as much as Gustavo did, so she was on the verge of tears when she heard the news.

She looked up at Gustavo and saw a small tear sliding down his cheek. That was when she completely lost it. She started bawling, and when Gustavo saw her, he started bawling too.

They looked pathetic really, but neither of them cared. They just wanted the dogs to be okay. They _had _to be okay, whether they could do something to help them or not.

But for now, all they can do is cry.

**There you go! I hope you liked it, and please review. I'll love you forever if you do! Hahah, I rhymed! Anyways…I will try and post Chapter 3 up A.S.A.P. And by the way, I'm pretty sure that there are no islands between California and Hawaii other than one that's like 20 miles away from California, but let's just pretend, okay? (:**


	3. Fire and Food

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update. I have been super busy with school and sports and I just haven't found the time to write! But here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Carlos sat there, crouched behind a tree trying to catch his breath. He wondered how far he had run. Hopefully it was far enough away from Logan and his terrifying request to "fix" Carlos' wrist.

He knew that Logan was probably right, but he _hated _pain of any kind.

"_Maybe I should go back._" Carlos thought to himself.

No. If he went back, Kendall and James would pin him to the ground the second they saw him while Logan popped Carlos' bone back into place.

But he knew that he had to go back. If he didn't, his friends would eventually find him and Logan would still fix it anyways. So he might as well get it over with.

Carlos got up and began to walk back toward the direction of the beach. It took him about fifteen minutes to get back, he must have run pretty far.

When he walked back onto the sand, all of his friends, plus Katie and Mrs. Knight, were sitting on the ground talking amongst themselves. They must have known that he would come back or else they would be searching the woods right now.

"Finally! We thought you would have come back sooner!" James said when he noticed Carlos' presence.

"Why would I have come back sooner? You guy's are trying to kill me!" Carlos said, regretting his decision to return when he thought about the pain again.

"Come on Carlos, we're trying to help you. You know that I've got to fix your wrist or else it could be messed up forever!" Logan said, slowly approaching Carlos with caution.

"I know…just get it over with, okay?"

And with that, Logan motioned for Carlos to come over to where the first aid kit was, and told him to sit down.

He took Carlos' wrist and counted to three, and then he did it. With one fluid motion, Logan pushed on Carlos' bone and moved it back into its proper place.

Carlos' screams could have been heard from miles away, but once it was done, he seemed to be okay. When Logan was finished, he wrapped his wrist with an ace bandage and gave the boy some aspirin from the first aid kit.

"You okay?" Logan asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once this aspirin kicks in." Carlos said. He was obviously in pain, but who wouldn't be after that?

"So, about getting rescued…" Kendall trailed off.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Katie asked.

"We could try to make a fire or something. That way if anyone flies by, they'll see us!" James said, proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

"Okay, but does anyone know how to make a fire?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Don't you just rub two sticks together really fast or something?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, let's go find some." Logan said.

Everyone got up and searched for some suitable sticks to make the fire with. Each of them came back with something, and Kendall started to rub two of them together.

It took nearly an hour for them to get a spark, but eventually a small fire formed and Logan started to spread it among some of the other wood they had found.

James, Carlos, and Katie had all fallen asleep about a half hour ago, while, Kendall, Logan, and Mrs. Knight all huddled around the fire they had just created.

"Do you really think that this little fire is going to get us saved?" Logan asked with serious doubt in his voice.

"Just stay positive honey. Tomorrow we can try and make it even bigger so that planes can see it, okay?" Mrs. Knight said, trying to keep the boy's spirits up.

"Whatever you say Mama K." Logan said, chuckling.

"But for now, you boys need to get some sleep. I think it's pretty late. It's been dark for a few hours now."

Kendall and Logan did not protest, and tried to make themselves comfortable among the sand. Mrs. Knight fell asleep shortly after they did.

The next morning, Katie was the first one to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she was momentarily confused as to why she was laying on a beach. But then she remembered the events from the previous day, and realized that she had not been dreaming.

"This sucks." She muttered to herself.

As she got up, she realized how hungry she was. She figured that the rest of them would probably be asleep for while, so she might as well go and try to find some food.

She strolled on over to the forest and looked around for anything edible.

It only took her about five minutes to find a tree with some fruit on it, and she began to pick off as much of the fruit she could carry and brought it back to the beach.

Logan and Mrs. Knight were awake when she returned, and they looked relieved when they saw that she had food. They must have been hungry too.

"What is this?" Logan asked as Katie handed him the mysterious fruit.

"I think its papaya, or maybe guava." Mrs. Knight said.

Logan gave the fruit an unsure look, but he looked quite pleased as he took a bite. "Hey, it's actually pretty good!" Logan said happily.

Katie and Mrs. Knight each took a bite, and nodded in agreement.

Logan's statement must have woken up the other boys, because Kendall, James, and Carlos all were leaping toward the food within seconds.

They all sat there and ate happily until they ran out of fruit.

"I'll go get some more." Katie offered. She was the only one who knew where this fruit tree was, so she might as well be the one to go get it.

Everyone nodded, and Katie got up and headed back toward the forest.

She saw the fruit tree only a few yards away, and she started to happily skip toward it.

Katie was not expecting what was coming next. She ran into something hanging from a tree, and thinking it was just a loose branch, didn't think much of it.

Until she turned her head.

She was standing face to face with a huge snake, showing her its fangs.

They boys could hear her scream from the beach.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry that it's so short! Please review, it will inspire me to update much faster! Hope you liked!**


End file.
